Spin-off: A Love That Can Be
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Mungkin takdir adalah hal yang tak bisa dihindari, namun ada kalanya masa depan bergantung pada banyak faktor, termasuk keputusan orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. Jika… suatu keputusan yang diambil berbeda dari keputusan yang dibuat di realitas lain...


Sepertinya saya harus minta maaf karena belum juga nulis lanjutan dari A Love That Can Never Be .. Tapi saya punya kesibukan yang sulit ditinggalkan, jadi pengumpulan data buat nulisnya juga tersendat-sendat. Saya juga nulis tergantung inspirasinya kapan datangnya, jadi sepotong-sepotong nulisnya xD.

Tadinya saya mau post ini kalau semua potongan sudah terkumpul dan selesai disusun, tapi mengingat saya merasa bersalah… ^^a.

_**Summary:**__ Jika… suatu keputusan yang diambil berbeda dari keputusan yang dibuat di realitas lain. Spin-off dari chapter X A Love That Can Never Be._

_**Muse:**__ Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Coba dengarkan selama/setelah baca chapter ini :D._

_**Disclaimer:**__ HP © DM ;)._

A Love That Can Be

.

.

_**Di luar anggapan orang, aku bukan orang yang senang merusak kebahagiaan orang lain. Namun… ketika kebahagiaan itu begitu mencekik hatiku…**_

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia bagi kekasihku dan mempelai wanitanya. Wanita yang telah lama mengejarnya, dan tanpa basa-basi menangkap kasihku ketika kami mengalami krisis.

Kurasa itu semua kesalahanku yang entah darimana mendapatkan ide bodoh bahwa kami tidak layak—_**aku**_ tidak layak bersamanya dan sebagai hasilnya mendorongnya menjauh dari sisiku.

Aku menyusup masuk diam-diam dan menyaksikan keluarga berambut merah itu berlalu lalang, sibuk memastikan event hari ini sempurna, atau menyapa para penyihir yang datang. Cengiran bahagia terpatri di wajah mereka. Bahkan sisa dari Si Kembar Weasley, tidak seperti biasanya, tidak memasang wajah sendu dan menyendiri di pojokan, alih-alih ia berkeliaran menyapa teman-temannya yang juga hadir hari ini.

Dari dalam, kudengar suara mempelai kekasihku, berteriak bahwa hiasan kepalanya terlalu besar dan menuntut penata rambutnya segera mencari pengganti yang sempurna untuknya. Aku tanpa suara masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya berada, mendengar desahan Granger yang berdiri di sebelahnya, rupanya mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi pendamping wanita.

"Oh, Gin, sabar sedikit, bukan salahnya hiasan kepalamu ternyata tidak cocok. Kau tidak perlu berteriak padanya." Granger memijat-mijat pelipisnya, pakaian dan penampilannya tampaknya siap sudah sejak berjam-jam lalu. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, mungkin mempertimbangkan untuk meminum Ramuan Penenang atau sejenisnya, namun tampaknya menyingkirkan ide itu, karena ia mendesah lagi.

Ginevra Weasley, sebentar lagi akan menjadi Ginevra Potter, mendelik tajam ke arah iparnya, lalu menjawab ketus, "Aku ingin semuanya sempurna untuk pernikahanku dengan Harry!" Ia mengibaskan rambut merah panjangnya yang belum tertata, kontras sekali dengan gaun putih yang dikenakannya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menajam mengarah ke ambang pintu, dekat tempat aku berdiri, dan sejenak aku membeku, ngeri membayangkan Mantra Penyamarku tersingkap. Tetapi kemudian ia membentak, "Bunga itu sudah layu. Aku tidak mau bunga layu di pernikahanku. Cepat ganti!" Penyihir yang melintas membawa bunga melompat beberapa belas sentimeter dari tanah, terkejut, sebelum buru-buru bergegas pergi dengan wajah merona untuk mengganti bunga yang dibawanya. Granger memutar bola matanya, lalu mendesah lagi.

Dari sedikit yang kusaksikan, aku sudah merasa tenagaku terkuras, membuatku lemas. Aku keluar dari ruangan itu, tak sadar dan tak peduli bahwa kakiku membawaku ke bagian belakang gedung, dan keluar dari pintu belakang gedung besar ini.

Hal ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan, atau kuharapkan. Dan kurasa bukan seperti yang Harry-ku bayangkan atau inginkan. Aku mengacak rambut pirangku—sesuatu yang di kemudian hari kusangkal dengan kukuh—dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati ramuan apa yang kuminum ketika aku berpikir bahwa Harry Potter tidak pantas bersanding denganku, atau bahwa ia akan peduli dengan pandangan Dunia Sihir—yang moodnya setara dengan gadis remaja di 'waktu bulanan'-nya—yang plin-plan, satu detik memujanya, di saat berikutnya menuduhnya macam-macam.

Saat itu, kurasa aku berpikir bahwa hidupnya tanpaku akan lebih tenang, lebih normal seperti yang kutahu selalu diinginkannya. Kubayangkan ia akan memiliki istri yang baik dan mencintainya, memiliki seorang putri kecil barangkali, atau tiga orang anak dengan kepribadian mereka masing-masing, Harry akan tersenyum di pagi hari ketika berangkat kerja, lalu istrinya akan berjinjit untuk mencium keni—kurasa aku tidak mau lagi membayangkannya.

Tapi dari bukti yang kulihat di dalam, heh, kurasa aku memang tidak bisa berharap banyak dari seorang Weasley. Si Weaselette akan menghancurkan Harry-ku dengan tingkahnya yang menjengkelkan seperti tadi. Aku tidak pernah suka padanya. Mungkin dia sama menyebalkannya dengan kakaknya, tapi dia selalu bersikap manis pada Harry, dan dia bisa berdiri sendiri dan membela dirinya dan Harry kalau perlu, kupikir ia bisa diterima bersanding dengan Harry, apapun untuk kebahagiaan Harry-ku.

Sepertinya aku salah menilainya. Nah, jadi bukan tanpa alasan kan aku tidak suka padanya. Weaselette pasti bukan seperti yang Harry bayangkan juga. Tapi kurasa tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat sekarang. Aku yang sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku.

Kututup mataku, dan aku bersandar ke tembok sebelah pintu belakang. Aku menggoda inderaku, membayangkan bahwa Harry akan melewati ambang pintu di sebelahku, setelah ia melarikan diri dari pernikahannya sendiri tanpa mengucapkan sumpah setianya, dan tertegun ketika melihatku menunggunya di sini. Ia akan spontan memelukku yang juga mematung, dan setelahnya matanya yang cerah menatapku dalam-dalam, selalu mempercayai dan memaafkanku. Lalu aku tidak akan tahan lagi dan berucap maaf dengan suara parau, memintanya mendengarkanku sekali ini saja, untuk mengetahui alasanku, dan setelahnya ia boleh memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku. Ia akan menghujani wajahku dengan kecupan manis dan kami akan meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum ada yang menangkap basah kami berdua.

Kudengar suara di sekitarku meredup, dan kubuka mataku, disambut dengan pemandangan tanpa Harry, tanpa kecupan dan mata cerahnya. Mengabaikan perasaan kecewa dan merana yang menggelembung di dadaku, kudeduksi menghilangnya suara orang beraktivitas adalah karena semua orang telah berpindah ke aula di depan di mana pernikahan akan berlangsung. Aku kembali terserang dilema, bisakah aku menyaksikannya?

Pikiranku berkecamuk, namun ternyata kakiku sudah membuat keputusan lebih dulu dari nalarku, karena ia sudah melangkah tanpa izinku menuju ke depan gedung, aku masuk dari pintu di bagian belakang aula tanpa melepas Mantra Penyamarku.

Kulihat pasangan calon pengantin berjalan lamban menuju altar diiringi organ tua mengalunkan melodi pernikahan, dalam balutan putih senada. Weaselette melangkah seakan ia Ratu Inggris, mengacungkan dagunya di udara dan mengumbar senyum ala Lockhart. Sementara Harry, matanya diam-diam menyapu para hadirin.

Aku setengah menghibur diriku bahwa ia mencariku, berharap melihatku berdiri di antara mereka untuk menjemputnya kembali ke sisiku, atau mungkin kemungkinan terburuk di pikirannya, untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan menyelamatinya. _Sayang sekali,_ pikirku pahit, _calon istrimu tidak mengundangku._

Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia mengundangku, walaupun ia tidak tahu bahwa sebelumnya aku memiliki hubungan romantis dengan Harry, di mata mereka aku dan Harry masih rival, atau minimal hanya 'sebatas kenal'. Kalau mereka tahu mungkin mereka akan mengikatku dan mengurungku di ruangan terkunci agar aku tidak bisa merusak 'peristiwa bahagia' ini, atau semacam itu.

Kutatap Harry lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari sesuatu di ronanya. Namun ia seperti kanvas yang kosong, tersapu bersih dari ekspresi apapun yang mungkin memberiku petunjuk akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya tentang semua ini. Bahkan matanya, yang selalu menjadi jendela jiwanya dan selalu terbuka untukku, lebih redup dan tertutup dari yang pernah kulihat selama ini.

Tanpa kusadari, mereka sudah sampai di depan penghulu, dan musik telah berhenti bergaung.

Aku mendengar penghulu berkata, "Bila ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, majulah sekarang, sebelum kita melanjutkan lebih jauh dan semuanya tidak bisa diubah lagi, karena sihirlah yang akan mengikat mereka."

Aku menahan napas mendengarnya. Keheningan melanda, tak ada yang berbicara, sunyinya seakan mencekikku. Aku sekali lagi membayangkan diriku berdiri di tengah mereka, berdiri perlahan dan mengangkat tanganku yang bergetar.

Tetapi aku kini berada di di bagian belakang ruangan, di balik Mantra Penyamar, menatap tercekam pernikahan kekasihku berlangsung. Otakku beku, apa yang harus kuperbuat?

_Aku tak mau kehilangannya,_ batinku tiba-tiba di tengah kebingunganku, ini kesempatan terakhirku. Aku bersiap menyingkirkan iilusiku dan mengangkat tanganku, namun sebelum tongkatku sempat terangkat, penghulu meneruskan tugasnya. "Baiklah, karena tidak ada yang keberatan, kita lanjutkan prosesinya." Napasku kembali tercekat, otakku berdesing panik.

Bagaimana ini, selanjutnya apa? Haruskah aku melanjutkan protesku? Atau haruskah kubiarkan ia melangkah pergi, melanjutkan kehidupannya tanpaku di sisinya? Akan bisa bahagiakah ia, atau akankah ia merasa merana seperti yang pasti akan kualami di sisa hidupku? Samar-samar kudengar penghulu mengucapkan pertanyaan sakralnya, tetapi yang kulihat hanyalah wajah Harry, khidmat dan pasif, seakan ia berada jauh dari tempat ini. Apakah ia masih mencintaiku setelah semua kesedihan yang kutimpakan padanya sejauh ini? Akankah ia masih mencintaiku?

Suatu kilatan di matanya menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

Kepasrahan.

Aku tak peduli bila aku telah melanggar ritual yang sakral, atau merusak kebahagiaan banyak penyihir lain. Yang kuinginkan hanya Harry.

"—apakah kau bersedia?"

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Mereka sudah sampai ke bagian itu! Aku tidak punya waktu lagi!

Sunyi senyap, bahkan derik serangga atau desik dedaunan tak terdengar satupun. Semua undangan menahan napas mereka, menanti jawaban yang akan mengikat kedua mempelai seumur hidup mereka. Kalimat 'ya, aku bersedia' yang mereka tunggu-tunggu dan aku takutkan. Tanpa kata aku mengangkat ilusiku, siap menyatakan protesku, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Tidak."

Jawaban itu membekukan semua hadirin. Termasuk aku. Namun aku segera menemukan suaraku, parau, namun tidak bergetar sedikitpun, "Lagipula aku masih harus mengajukan keberatanku."

Semua pandangan teralih padaku, termasuk Harry yang menoleh begitu cepatnya aku bersyukur tidak mendengar suara retakan tanda lehernya patah. Ekspresi para penyihir yang hadir bervariasi dari ngeri, terkejut, hingga murka. Namun mataku hanya tertuju pada Harry, yang matanya melebar tak percaya. Aku setengah terhipnotis oleh kilau emerald yang telah lama tak kuselami.

.

.

Draco berjalan dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, derap tiap langkahnya menggaung di ruangan besar itu. Tak sekalipun ia melepaskan pandangannya dari Harry yang menjadi tujuannya. Tak sedetikpun dihiraukannya ekspresi tak percaya bercampur geram mempelai wanita di sebelah kekasihnya.

Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah dua bulir hijau setelah berhenti melebar, yang kini bersinar lagi setelah sebelumnya selalu redup.

_**Draco Malfoy bukanlah orang yang senang menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain, ataupun menerobos menginterupsi pernikahan seseorang. Tetapi ia takkan merelakan Harry-nya lepas dari pelukannya. Takkan pernah lagi.**_

"Bicara, sekarang."

Setelah kilau kebahagiaan dan kelegaan dilihatnya sekali lagi terlintas di mata Harry, Draco mengalihkan pandangannya tak gentar pada Albus Dumbledore si penghulu, yang menatapnya tegas dari balik kacamata setengah bundarnya. Ia merasakan jari-jari hangat menyisip ke jemarinya, meremas tangannya, dan ujung-ujung bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas. Ia tak menyangsikan sedikitpun di wajah kekasihnya terlukis ekspresi yang identik.

Mereka akan menghadapi ini bersama.

Seperti sebelumnya.

Dan untuk seterusnya, selama sisa hidup mereka. Hingga akhir.

.

.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said, "Speak now"._

.

.

_The end._

_**A/N #2.**_ _Kekasihku_ di sini tidak menyatakan signifikansi hubungan. Karena kan mereka sudah _break-up_ sebelumnya. _Kekasihku_ menyatakan perasaan yang masih terpendam bahkan setelah semua hubungan diputuskan. Kasarnya sih, _my beloved_.

Ginny kelihatan jahat/menyebalkan/angkuh ya di sini. Tapi itu cuma pendapat Draco. Sebetulnya Ginny ga seperti itu… mungkin. Who knows :P. Tapi di sini dia membentak-bentak dan terlihat frustasi di ruang rias/ganti karena dia gugup di hari pernikahannya. Siapa yang tidak mau pernikahannya sempurna, atau tidak gugup di hari terpenting di kehidupannya, ya kan? Ya, ya, yaaa?


End file.
